


First World Problems

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Funny nonetheless, not an actual story, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: A little poem I did on First World Problems as a joke.





	First World Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a little poem I did as a joke. It does not reflect my personal views or experiences--I'm sort of mocking rich kids at my school. Enjoy!

I heard in North Korea people are starving  
I sure know what that’s like  
I have to wait at least three hours  
Between lunch and dinner at night

My parents don’t get it, they don’t understand  
It really isn’t fair  
I want to be an emo kid  
But they won’t let me dye my hair

I got banned from my Facebook account  
Reported because of how much I whine  
My parents took my phone for a week  
I think I’ll just sit and cry

My dad is making me read a book  
He says it’s good for my brain  
But I don’t want to read a stupid page  
I want to play video games

My laptop’s broken, it doesn’t work  
I don’t know how or where  
So now I have to go get my backup  
And it’s all the way upstairs

I can’t believe I didn’t think about this first  
My phone battery is dead  
The thought of having to go without text  
Fills my whole day with dread

We don’t have any ice cream in the freezer  
And the cabinet is void of chips  
My parents told me to turn down my music  
I live in a dictatorship

There’s nothing good on this TV channel  
But I don’t want to leave my chair  
I hate every single one of these shows on  
But the remote’s all the way over there

There’s nothing worse than what’s happening now  
Forget poverty and war  
I’m trapped up here without wifi  
And oh my GOD I’m bored

I don’t care about lives in other places  
I have it much worse than them  
For everything in my life matters much more  
My first-world problems


End file.
